


Мой мир в одном тебе

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: У Джемина в руках целый мир. Его собственный. С теплой улыбкой, заразительным смехом и глазами, в которых огромная вселенная. Одна на двоих.





	Мой мир в одном тебе

Джемин просыпается раньше обычного. Потягивается на кровати, жмурясь от хитрого солнца, что пробралось сквозь шторы, и зевает. Он поворачивает голову к прикроватной тумбочке и присматривается к электронным часам. Половина восьмого утра. Это явно не то время когда Джемин хотел бы проснуться в субботу. Он опять зевает и переворачивается на другой бок. Подминает поудобней подушку под щеку и закусывает губу.  
  
Напротив сладко посапывает Ренчжун. Джемин следит за тем как подрагивают длинные реснички и как Ренчжун хмурит брови, когда солнечные лучи пробегают по прикрытым векам. Джемин улыбается с нежностью и тянется кончиками пальцев к Ренчжуну. Осторожно убирает со лба спутавшиеся прядки волос и невесомо проводит по лицу подушечками. Трогает скулы едва касаясь и проводит пальцем по губам. Собственные губы покалывает от желания прикоснуться к ренчжуновым и Джемин осторожно придвигается ближе.  
  
Теплое дыхание Ренчжуна щекочет, и Джемин тянется к ним, проводя кончиком языка. Обводит контур губ, пробуя на вкус, и осторожно оставляет поцелуй в уголке рта. У Джемина в груди сладко щемит от нежности, что клубиться внутри, и он трется кончиком носа о нос Ренчжуна. Касается его губами, а после собирает солнечные лучи с век.  
  
От Ренчжуна пахнет сладким заварным кремом и персиками. Джемин целует Ренчжуна в щеку и приподнимается, опираясь о локоть. Смотрит сверху вниз и кончиком пальца водит по руке. Пробирается к ладони и переплетает пальцы, невесомо касаясь костяшек.  
  
Ренчжун что-то невнятно стонет и копошится в кровати. Подминает под себя одеяло, переворачиваясь на другой бок, и утягивает Джемина за собой. Сжимает пальцами переплетенные в замок ладони и жмется спиной к Джемину. Близко близко. Не оставляя ни миллиметра между ними.  
  
Джемин совсем не против. Он улыбается тепло, глядя на своего мальчика, и прижимает его ближе. Ренчжун в руках Джемина кажется таким маленьким. Крохотным совсем. И Джемин готов отдать все, чтобы никогда не выпускать теплой ладошки из своих рук. Джемин зарывается носом в волосы на затылке и вдыхает запах шампуня. Своего шампуня. Джемину нравится думать о том, что Ренчжун пахнет так же как и он и это заставляет все тело покрыться мурашками.  
  
Он поглаживает костяшки пальцев Ренчжуна и чувствует как под пальцами бьется пульс. Покрывает шею легкими поцелуями. Трется носом об оголенное плечо, что не прикрыто футболкой, и целует выпирающие косточки.  
  
Ренчжун что-то бубнит под нос и выпускает руку Джемина. Тянется к своему лицу и трет глаза. Он кое-как выворачивается в крепких объятиях и поворачивается лицом к Джемину. Поднимает слегка голову, потому что нос утыкается в шею, и улыбается сонным взглядом. Ренчжун такой яркий и солнечный, что Джемину с трудом удается не зажмурится. Он дарит Ренчжуну ответную улыбку и тянется за поцелуем.  
  
Поцелуй больше похож на короткий чмок. Ренчжун упирается маленькими ладошками в грудь Джемина и хмурит брови. Он выглядит слишком мило. Сонный и немного недовольный тем, что его разбудили. Но Джемину совсем не стыдно. Он запускает горячие ладони под растянутую футболку, в которой спит Ренчжун, и гладит поясницу. Улыбается, как шкодливый кот, и переворачивает Ренчжуна на спину, упираясь руками у его головы.  
  
Джемин наклоняется ниже и коротко целует Ренчжуна в губы. В уголки рта и щеки. Улыбается, тихо посмеиваясь, и медленно склоняется к губам, проводя по ним языком.  
  
Ренчжун закусывает губу, глядя на Джемина из-под опущенных ресниц и пальчиками скользит по разгоряченной коже. Привычка Джемина спать без майки нравится Ренчжуну и он вырисовывает на груди Джемина узоры, кончиками пальцев, замечая, как кожа того покрывается мурашками от приятной ласки. Ренчжун ведет ладонями чуть ниже, гладит живот, задевая кромку боксеров, и снова передвигает руки к груди. Пальчиками пробирается к плечам и обнимает Джемина за шею, заставляя того наклониться к самым губам.  
  
Осторожные касания губами медленно перерастают в тягучий поцелуй. Ренчжун путает пальцы в рыжих волосах и притягивает Джемина ближе. Обхватывает ногами, вжимая в себя и выгибается. Поставляет шею под влажные поцелуи. Цепляется пальцами за широкие плечи и кусает исцелованные губы. Сладко постанывает, когда Джемин покрывает его грудь поцелуями и тянет Джемина на себя, чтобы снова почувствовать вкус его губ.  
  
\- Я хочу кушать, - отрываясь от мягких губ, тихо шепчет Ренчжун и утыкается носом в шею хохочущего Джемина. Прикусывает кожу и зализывает след. – Хочу что-то сладкое и...  
  
Джемин переворачивает их так, что теперь Ренчжун лежит на нем. Прижимает Ренчжуна к себе и выпячивает губы.  
  
\- Можешь целовать сколько угодно. Они сладкие и только твои. – Джемин довольно улыбается и тянется за поцелуем. Останавливается когда Ренчжун прикладывает палец к его губам, но не теряется. Обхватывает его губами, поглаживая языком и громко смеется когда краснеющие щеки, Ренчжун прячет на его груди.  
  
\- Я приготовлю тебе сладкое, но сначала душ, - в макушку шепчет Джемин, пока широкие ладони гуляют по спине Ренчжуна. Он присаживается на кровати, заставляя Ренчжуна обнять себя ногами и подхватывает его под ягодицы. Поднимается вместе с ним и улыбается, когда Ренчжун выцеловывает его плечи и кусает за мочку уха.  
  
Джемин опускает Ренчжуна на пол, позволяя босым ногам стать на свои, чтобы не замерзнуть. И стягивает с Ренчжуна футболку, оглаживая бока. Следит с улыбкой за тем, как кусает губы Ренчжун, опуская глаза, и помогает им обоим избавится от нижнего белья. Крепко обхватывает за пояс, поднимая над полом и ставит в душевую кабинку, заходя следом. Прикрывает дверцу и прижимает Ренчжуна к себе, чтобы горячая вода не попала на него. Открывает кран и настраивает воду, только тогда позволяя себе убрать руку с чужого пояса.  
  
Он подталкивает Ренчжуна сделать шаг назад и становится вместе с ним под стекающие струи воды. Ведет ладонями по груди, оглаживает их, задевая соски, и запускает пальцы в мокрые волосы. Массирует кожу головы, чуть тянет назад и носом ведет по шее. Ловит губами мягкие губы Ренчжуна и сплетает языки в поцелуе. Целует скулы, слизывая воду, и покрывает шею горячими касаниями.  
  
Джемин делает шаг вперед, заставляя Ренчжуна попятиться, и тянется за мягкой губкой. Выдавливает персиковый гель для душа и сжимает в руке, создавая пену. В душевой кабинке тесно и воздух заполняется сладковатым персиком. Джемин ведет губкой по груди Ренчжуна, поднимается к шее и размазывает второй ладонью пену. Поворачивает Ренчжуна спиной к себе и прижимается к ней грудью. Прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по изгибу плеча и осторожно массирует кожу губкой. Чувствует, как стучит сердце Ренчжуна, и как тот подрагивает в крепких объятиях.  
  
Он целует Ренчжуна за ухом, обводит кромку языком и прикусывает мочку, оттягивая. Обнимает Ренчжуна за пояс, располагая ладонь на животе и шепчет на ухо о том, какой Ренчжун красивый и сладкий.  
  
Ренчжун поворачивает голову в сторону и тянется за поцелуем. Ловит губы Джемина и улыбается. Разворачивается в кольце рук и забирает у Джемина губку. Осторожными, робкими движениями водит по широким плечам, разглядывает Джемина, будто видит впервые, и обнимает. Трется носом о подбородок и кончиком языка ведет по линии челюсти.  
  
Джемин сжимает ладони на ягодицах Ренчжуна и прижимает его к стене. Ловит стон от контраста с холодной поверхностью и запускает язык в горячий рот, щекоча небо и играя с ренчжуновым языком.  
  
\- Ты все еще хочешь сладкого? – придвигаясь к уху, шепчет Джемин и тянет Ренчжуна на себя. Смывает с них пену, не забывая огладить каждый участок кожи и выключает воду. – Если продолжим, то сладкого ты точно не получишь, - усмехается Джемин и выходит из кабинки. Подает руку Ренчжуну и осторожно вытирает его махровым полотенцем, кутая и обнимая крепко.  
  
Он оставляет поцелуи на веках, собирая губами капли воды, разворачивает Ренчжуна к зеркалу, прижимаясь со спины. Укладывает подбородок на плечо и улыбается.  
  
\- И откуда ты у меня такой красивый и солнечный, - тихо шепчет Джемин и ловит взгляд Ренчжуна в запотевшем зеркале. Подталкивает его вперед и тянется пальцем, оставляя слегка кривую надпись.  
  
\- Тебе так нравится меня смущать, - вздыхает Ренчжун, но тоже тянется пальцами к зеркалу и оставляет свой ответ. – А теперь я и правда хочу сладкого, например панкейков? – Ренчжун счастливо улыбается, довольный тем, что нашел Джемину утреннее занятие и выпутывается из объятий. Набрасывает полотенце на голову Джемина и посылает воздушный поцелуй, нагим выскользая из ванной комнаты.  
  
Джемин усмехается, прислоняясь спиной к стене и прикрывает глаза. Тихо смеется и качает головой. Ренчжун порой кажется ему книгой на замочке от которой Джемину не дали ключи и Ренчжун сам решает, когда Джемину можно ее открыть. Он улыбается как дурак, вытирая волосы и натягивает боксеры. Закидывает полотенце на сушилку и выходит из ванной комнаты, направляясь в сторону кухни.  
  
Ренчжуна он находит как раз там. Тот восседает на столе с пузатой чашкой чая и болтает в воздухе ногами. На нем огромная безразмерная толстовка Джемина, что прикрывает бедра. И Ренчжун по привычке прячет кончики пальцев в рукавах. Джемин подходит к столу, становясь между ног Ренчжуна и притягивает его к себе. Тянется за поцелуем, но получает только легкий щелчок по носу и высунутый язык Ренчжуна.  
  
\- Сладкое, - Ренчжун улыбается, так что глаза превращаются в полумесяцы и делает глоток чая. Подталкивает Джемина к плите и стягивает из вазочки несколько конфет.  
  
Кухня в одно мгновение заполняется звуком жужжащего миксера. Джемин пританцовывает на месте в одних боксерах и подпевает какой-то девчачьей группе по радио. Он достает сковородку, отправляя ее на плиту, и принимается параллельно разрезать фрукты. Откуда-то из недр шкафа достает большую банку шоколадной пасты и ловит загоревшийся неподдельным счастьем взгляд Ренчжуна.  
  
Джемин заканчивает все приготовления, выключая комфорку и подходит к Ренчжуну. Тянет его за ноги на себя, подхватывая под бедра, и ставит на пол. Смотрит сверху вниз, наклонив голову на бок и улыбается. Оставляет на щеке легкий поцелуй и подталкивает к стулу. Джемин опускает перед Ренчжуном тарелку с панкейками и чашку ароматного мятного чая. Подпирает щеку рукой и кивает Ренчжуну на тарелку.  
  
\- А ты? – Ренчжун закусывает губу и смотрит на Джемина из-под влажной после душа челки. Подтягивает к себе тарелку и пальцем собирает капли шоколадной пасты, но не успевает попробовать.  
  
Джемин перехватывает его запястье и тянет на себя. Смотри на Ренчжуна хитрым взглядом и обхватывает палец губами, слизывая шоколад. Посасывает его, вызывая на чужом лице смущение, а после тянет Ренчжуна за руку. Заставляет того соскользнуть со стула прямо в кольцо крепких рук и целует. Сладко, с привкусом шоколадной пасты на языке и своей любовью.  
  
\- Ты слишком сладкий, чтобы я желал еще чего-то, - тихо, прям во губы, шепчет Джемин. Отламывает кусочек панкейка, макая в шоколад, и подносит к губам Ренчжуна, позволяя тому облизать собственные пальцы. – Но я знаю, что хочу вместо сладкого. – Джемин поднимается со стула, прижимая Ренчжуна бедрами к столу и заглядывает в глаза. Обнимает лицо ладонями и поглаживает их большими пальцами.  
  
Джемин облизывает пересохшие губы и продолжает наблюдать за Ренчжуном. Рассматривает его и тепло улыбается. Смущенный Ренчжун с порозовевшими скулами лучше всяких сладостей. Его мальчик с подрагивающими ресницами и большими блестящими глазами самое прекрасное и драгоценное. Джемин бесконечно влюблен в каждую родинку на теле Ренчжуна. Он изучил каждый миллиметр кожи, каждую линию и ямочку. Он помнит каков на вкус Ренчжун и его сердце полностью заполнено любовью к одному Ренчжуну.  
  
\- Ты иногда так смотришь, - тихо шепчет Ренчжун и накрывает ладони Джемина своими. – Что мне становится страшно. – Он закрывает глаза, делая вдох и снова смотрит на Джемина.  
  
Джемин ничего не отвечает. Придвигается ближе и соприкасается лбами. Обнимает крепко, и губами прижимается к виску. Он знает, что слова совсем лишние. Достаточно того как собственное сердце колотится в груди, пытаясь вырваться прямиком к сердцу Ренчжуна, будто их кто-то разделил. И как под кожей Ренчжуна бьётся пульс когда Джемин касается его.  
  
\- Я... – Джемин останавливает Ренчжуна на полу слове и улыбается. Он знает все, что тот хочет сказать. Потому что во взгляде Ренчжуна столько всего можно прочесть.  
  
\- Я знаю, - шепчет в губы Джемин и обнимает Ренчжуна. Ему не нужно говорить что-то вроде «я тоже». У него Ренчжун под кожей. В каждой клеточке и в каждом касании. У него он под веками отпечатан и в памяти каждым словом/улыбкой/стоном. Джемин смотрит на Ренчжуна с таким обожанием и любовью, что вокруг все плавится как от июльского солнца за окном. Ему хорошо рядом со своим родным и самым близким человеком и Джемину больше нечего желать в этой жизни.  
  
Джемин ощущает как под кромку боксеров забираются проворные тонкие пальчики и тихо смеется. Подхватывает Ренчжуна на руки и кружит по кухне. Он чувствует себя счастливым, держа в своих руках целый мир, свой мир. И пожалуй, он не мог бы пожелать для себя чего-то большего.


End file.
